Texting
by I-Wanna-Be-A-Starship-Fan
Summary: Propt by KeanaHeartsPotter- Brian and some other Starkids go on a trip and Meredith is unable to go because she has to work. So, naturally Brian is distracted most of the time texting Meredith. Some of the other Starkids get annoyed. At night when everyone else is asleep Brian stays up all night talking to Mere on the phone and it results in him being tired the next day. RPF


**Prompt by KeanaHeartsPotter- Brian and some other Starkids go on a trip and Meredith is unable to go because she has to work. So, naturally Brian is distracted most of the time texting Meredith. Some of the other Starkids get annoyed. At night when everyone else is asleep Brian stays up all night talking to Mere on the phone and it results in him being tired the next day. So I hope you like it and stuff so... Yeh**

"And you're sure you can't come?" She smiled up at her perfect boyfriend and said "Bri, I'm nannying tomorrow! And it's only a few days" Most of the team were going to LA to visit Darren but Meredih had said that she'd nanny weeks ago and couldn't get out of it. "I know but are you sure you'll be ok on your own, I mean-" She kissed him to shut him up. "I'll be fine! Honestly your worse than Julia, She seems to think I'll burn the manor down. Im a fully grown woman remember! And I'm not alone the whole time remember, Deeds is coming home early. Now go on your going to miss your flight!" They shared one last fleeting kiss And then he was gone and she was left alone in the middle of the deserted terminal. She turned to walk away and felt her phone buzz, two texts from Brian.

_ 'Miss you already! Eep Opp Ork Ah Ah' _

_'About to set off wish me luck, I love you' _

Have fun she typed although she knew it would be hours before he would read it. Brian hated flying and hardly moved on the plane,well apart from to vomit. Normally she was the one to keep him calm. She wondered who would do it now.

* * *

"Hurry up! I knew I shouldn't have left the two most unpunctual people I know say goodbye without someone there to rush them!" Walker was ranting but Brian was too busy texting Meredith. They clambered onto the plane and Brian was overtaken with a sense of dread he quickly typed out another message to Mere before plugging in his headphones and sitting down. How was he going to make it through the plane ride with out her! Even before they started dating Meredith would always be the one to keep him calm during flights! He didn't think that he could handle it without her. Then a smooth metallic voice announced that he was assenting into his personal hell.

* * *

Brian's phone beeped after yet another text from Meredith, causing everyone else in the room to groan. "Dude again?" Complained Dylan.

'missing you sooo much! I wuv you!'

He was about to type a reply when Darren snatched the phone out of his hand. The rest of the starkids cheered. "Missing you sooo much I wuv you, seriously though man this is what you've been doing all day?" Brian shrugged. "I'm gonna count how many texts in the last hour, if it's less than 25 you can have your phone back and we'll all leave you alone. One, two, three, four, five, si- oh my god eew!eew eew eew! I could have gone my whole life without seeing that message, I mean I don't wanna know about you... And oh my dead god it's Meredith that just makes it worse! Ok I'm taking your phone away!" Brian went bright red as Darren pocketed his iPhone and the rest of the group roared with laughter.

* * *

Brian and the other boys bedded down in a nose hotel around the corner from Darren's apartment at about one in the morning. His newly reigned phone started to ring.

_"Did you get my text?" Said Meredith in a terrible Mama Umbridge voice_

_"Yeh" Brian said barely concealing a laugh. _

_"Well you didn't text me back" _

_"Sorry MearBear Darren confiscated my phone. How was your day?"_

_"Bella puked on my new shirt, my car broke down and Sebastian was totally hyper all day, so yeh great. You?" _

_"I was on a plane and I puked four times"_

_"Well its better than last time!"_

"Brian shut up" Yelled Walker from across the room.

_"Who was that?"_

"Walker"

"Oh"

"Ok at least go out onto the balcony if your not gonna stop being all cutesy and gross!" said Dylan.

"Fine, two seconds MereBear. And Dylan you and Denise are having a ping war, Joeys texting Jaime and Joe you spent the whole plane ride on face time with Lo and she was only three rows behind us!"

And with that he walked out onto the in balcony and continued his conversation.

* * *

"Guys! Come look at what I found!" Joey said in a hushed voice. All the guys came running out onto the balcony to see that Brian had fallen asleep on one of the cold patio chairs wrapped in a blanket, his phone still in his hand. Joe ran inside and got a glass of cold water. "Aww little Bri Bri's all tired coz he stayed up all night talking to his little girlfriend. Serves him right." Joey said right before tipping the water over his head. He started to yell and swear and them they heard a scream coming from the other end of the phone as Meredith was woken up.

**So I hope that was the kind of thing that you were looking for! -IWannaBe**


End file.
